


Vision

by unsedentary



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsedentary/pseuds/unsedentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She seeks a little bit of comfort, a little bit of reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

Rose can tell there’s someone in the telly room from the end of the corridor by the flickering light on the walls. When she crosses the distance, she pulls the blanket more tightly around herself and pauses in the doorway, spotting Jack on the sofa - locking eyes with him when he notices her back.

He smiles. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she answers, but doesn’t return the smile. She walks in and, bringing her feet up on the cushion, snuggles into his side, closing her eyes for a second. She stares at the unfamiliar programming on the screen in front of her. He puts him arm around her and hugs her.

“Everything okay?”

Glad of his warm comfort, she says, “Yeah,” but the sniffle that follows gives her away and Jack looks down at her, concerned.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

She shakes her head against his shoulder. “Just a bad dream.” A tear escapes her eye and she dabs at it with the blanket around her shoulders.

She feels his kiss on the top of her head. “Want to talk about it?”

She shakes her head again. “No, doesn’t matter. It’s just stupid.”

He rubs her shoulder in response, trying to sooth. And it’s working. She hoped it was him in here, before coming in - though she doesn’t know why he’s not asleep yet. Wanted to see him, to be assured that he’s here and everything is okay.

She was exhausted just a couple of hours ago when she fell asleep, but she can’t face going back to bed now. Can’t close her eyes without seeing most vivid part of her dream play again and again in her mind. That image of Jack slumped against a wall in some grey, dark corridor - Jack, dead.

She sniffles again and lets a few more tears escape. Jack’s hand comes up to wipe her tears, and then he tilts her face up, gently, to look at him. “Hey, everything is okay. It was just a dream.” He smiles. His thumb rubs a tender circle on her cheek.

She smiles through glassy eyes.

Yeah, everything is okay. It was just a dream. And dreams don’t mean anything.


End file.
